Al lado del camino
by Hessefan
Summary: Escuchar a Zoro hablando de esa forma le crispó los nervios. Nunca despreció su sueño, pero Sanji sabía que muertos ninguno de los dos lo cumpliría y quien tenía más probabilidades de lograrlo era Zoro, o al menos era el que poseía un sueño más tangible.


**Disclaimer**: No, One Piece no es de mi autoría. ¿Qué? ¿Creyeron que sí? Todo de Oda-san.

**Advertencia**: Zoro x Sanji basado en el capítulo 485 del manga al 489, en la saga de Thriller Bark.

* * *

_Muchas gracias a mi nueva víctima, ¡digo!, beta :3 __**Halane**__, me has dado una gran mano._

_

* * *

_

No iba a permitir que ese oso gigante le pusiera un sólo dedo encima a su capitán. Zoro arremetió contra él con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, incluso sabiendo que todo intento era en vano. Si algo había aprendido en el viaje junto a Luffy era a creer en los imposibles.

La bestia con forma humana no sólo poseía un cuerpo prácticamente indestructible, para empeorar el panorama era un _usuario_. Es que acaso, ¿no había nada que impidiese que se llevase la cabeza de su capitán?

Percibió que Kuma no tendría piedad. Preso de la impotencia, el ser humano tiende a desesperarse y ser imprudente, así que Zoro hizo lo único que creyó poder hacer en ese momento: le rogó que se llevara su cabeza y que dejase en paz a Luffy. Un barco pirata sin su capitán no era un barco pirata. Luffy era el espíritu del grupo, la llama que se mantenía encendida, el pilar principal. A quien le debía mucho más de lo que Luffy podía sospechar y de lo que Roronoa podía expresar o siquiera intuir.

En el torbellino que era su mente, Zoro tenía una sola cosa en claro: su ambición de convertirse en el mejor espadachín no servía de nada si no podía proteger a la tripulación, ni siquiera al capitán al que servía.

…

Escuchar a Zoro hablando de esa forma le crispó los nervios, ¿quién era para decretar que su ambición no valía en absoluto? Sanji recordaba que le había gritado durante el encuentro con Mihawk que morir no era la forma de alcanzar ese sueño, que para eso era mejor desistir. Era más fácil, ¿no? Morir que luchar incansablemente por ese sueño.

—¡¿Por qué demonios quieres morir? ¡Todavía no has cumplido tu sueño, ¿no? —se levantó con las últimas reservas de energía y le espetó un furibundo "idiota" que dejó perplejo al ex cazador de piratas.

—Ey, bastardo —fue lo único que pudo replicar.

Arrodillado en el suelo, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para ponerse de pie, pero Sanji no hizo caso y encaró a Kuma.

—Ignora a este marimo idiota y mátame a mí, puedo asegurarte que en el futuro yo seré el que cause más problemas.

Sanji lo sabía: las probabilidades de que el All Blue existiese eran ínfimas. Nunca despreció su sueño, pero sabía que muertos ninguno de los dos lo cumpliría y quien tenía más probabilidades de lograrlo era Zoro, o al menos era el que poseía un sueño más tangible y real. Además no podía pretender morir así, sin más, tras haberle prometido a Luffy en el Baratie que no volvería a perder contra nadie. Él había estado presente, y las promesas no se quiebran.

—Si puedes, —le susurró—despídeme de los chicos. —Zoro notó una minúscula sonrisa de medio lado y comprendió de inmediato que el maldito de cejas afeminadas no había dudado un segundo—Supongo que deberán buscar otro cocinero.

Esas últimas palabras fueron las que Roronoa necesitó para reaccionar. Un fuerte golpe con el mango de la katana en las costillas fue suficiente para quitarle el aire a Sanji y desmayarlo. ¿Con esa debilidad pensaba hacerle frente a Kuma? ¿Quién lo había nombrado mártir? ¿Quién le había pedido que lo salvase? ¿Quién había decidido que debían quedarse sin cocinero? Sanji no elegía, esa era su batalla, y aunque confiaba en la fortaleza del rubio no podría vivir con la culpa, la humillación de haberse dejado salvar y ver que alguien moría en su lugar. Además, idiota, todavía no había encontrado el All Blue, ¿no se suponía que se había embarcado por eso? ¿Qué sentido tenía entonces morir por algo ajeno a su sueño? Zoro tenía en claro que no podía considerarse siquiera un hombre —ni mencionar la palabra espadachín— si no era capaz de protegerlos.

Miró por último a Sanji, el gesto de dolor que expresaba en el rostro, y encaró a Kuma. No pensó ni por un instante que fuera a sobrevivir.

…

Despertó gracias al escándalo que hacía Luffy. Todos parecían sorprendidos de que su capitán estuviese con tantas energías, pero Sanji lo intuía.

Abrió los ojos de súbito y buscó con la mirada a ese bastardo suicida. Se puso de pie y corrió hacia donde lo había divisado, pero por más que le habló y le insultó y hasta reclamó explicaciones, no le respondió. ¿Estaba muerto?

—¡Ey, responde! ¡¿Y toda esta sangre? —elevó la mano, pero no lo tocó—¿Dónde está ese shichibukai? —la mera idea de que Zoro hubiese muerto le quitaba el aire. —¡Responde!

—No ha pasado nada —contestó en un murmullo que reflejaba dolor pese a la apatía de su rostro. Tenía la mirada perdida y parecía más muerto que vivo.

Esa noche Rononoa se desplomó; todos estaban agotados por la batalla pero sólo necesitaron dormir un día para recuperar fuerzas. Zoro en cambio no despertaba; parecía ser el más cansado y, a decir verdad, siempre había sido el que más dormía.

Chopper dio el parte médico: estaba muy grave, incluso su vida había corrido peligro y todavía no podían zarpar sin tener a Roronoa al menos consciente. Nadie entendía las razones de que estuviera tan malherido, ni tampoco porqué Luffy estaba tan fresco ni qué había pasado con Kuma, pero era momento para festejar y relajarse: se habían salvado de esa por muy poco.

Sanji escuchó el parte médico al paso y esperó a que el grupo se dispersase para acercarse a Chopper. El reno aguardó unos instantes en silencio, pero el cocinero no había abierto la boca y sólo pitaba de su cigarrillo con una calma exasperante. Lo miró, para así instarlo a hablar. Sabía que, pese a llevarse a las patadas con Zoro, eran "nakamas", y entendía que estuviese preocupado.

—¿Le hago de comer algo en especial? —soltó por fin el cocinero. —Digo, para la recuperación. Así zarpamos cuanto antes.

—Si quieres —sonrió el reno. La predisposición del grupo por hacer lo que podían desde su lugar era algo que siempre le había motivado a él a superarse y valorarse dentro de esa misma tripulación. —Va a despertar con hambre, así que algo con mucho carbohidrato para que recupere energías estaría bien.

No era elemental, pero entendía el sentimiento de Sanji. Éste asintió y dio la vuelta para encaminarse a la cocina. Debía hacer comida para todos esos piratas hambrientos, lidiar con Luffy para que no le robase en el proceso y hacerle algo distinto y esmerado a Zoro, que al fin de cuentas era el herido, el que se había llevado la peor parte. Lo insultó un par de veces mientras le cocinaba, sin saber bien qué razones tenía para sentirse tan enojado con el espadachín.

—¡Ey, Luffy! ¡No comas de esa fuente!

—¡Pero tengo hambre! —notó sin demasiada dificultad que era la única fuente que contenía algo distinto, dedujo que no alcanzaría para tantos. Antes de robar otro fideo murmuró—¿Es para Zoro? Está rico, podrías hacer lo mismo para todos.

—No —espetó sin dar explicaciones. Ese era el plato especial para el marimo—Y vete. —Lo tuvo que patear para sacarlo de la cocina, pero con su _akuma no mi _logró hacerse de un trozo de carne antes de desaparecer corriendo.

Salió de la cocina del castillo para fumarse un cigarrillo. Había cosas que él tampoco entendía. Había perdido la consciencia por culpa de Zoro y sabía que se había perdido de algo importante. Por fortuna alcanzó a oír a dos piratas pregonándole al grupo que lo habían visto todo. Se puso de pie y los apartó para escuchar por fin qué era lo que había pasado y así poder unir el rompecabezas.

El suicida que se creía mártir había recibido todo el daño de Luffy, eso sin dudas debió haber sido bestial. Descendió la vista al suelo antes de soltar un "marimo idiota". Los otros dos piratas lo observaron y vociferaron de inmediato que irían a contarles a todos tan heroico acto. Sanji los frenó, entendía el sentimiento de Zoro, con tanta empatía que le daba asco.

Si Zoro no había querido contar nada, no tenían porqué andar divulgándolo. En ese sentido los dos eran iguales, los dos creían que esas cosas no debían agradecerse. Se hacen porque hay un sentimiento movilizador y dar las gracias no logra otra cosa que incomodar a esa persona.

Eran la clase de sujetos que obraban de acuerdo a sus convicciones y lo hacían porque creían que cualquiera haría lo mismo en su lugar, no había nada heroico en el acto, por ende no había nada que agradecer. Asimismo, no dejaba de lado el cómo se sentiría Luffy al saber que Zoro había hecho eso.

No dejó de maldecir al cabeza de césped… y más le valía despertarse cuanto antes.

Pero Zoro no despertó esa noche, y no probó su comida.

Se sentía como un idiota; pese al consuelo de Brooke al decirle que no tenía nada de qué lamentarse ni porqué sentirse humillado, pues había estado tan decidido como Zoro a morir, se sentía un idiota, y débil, porque aunque le costase reconocerlo, él no hubiera sobrevivido a eso. Se podía decir que Zoro le había salvado la vida y eso le ponía de un humor de los mil demonios.

La segunda noche no pudo dormir, quizás porque había dormido lo suficiente en la primera o porque la idea de zarpar cuanto antes no le permitía conciliar el sueño. Se hizo de una botella de ron y comprobó que la isla estaba en calma. Aun así, en silencio, no dejaba de ser espeluznante. Caminó a través de los escombros e ingresó por el hueco que la batalla había dejado en la pared. Sabía a dónde se dirigía, su cuerpo parecía moverse solo, motivado a llegar a los pies de la cama donde descansaba Roronoa.

Caminó hacia un lado y se encorvó apenas, la luz de la luna que fácilmente se colaba por el hueco en la pared le permitía apreciar el rostro. Parecía un bebé durmiendo, tan confiado, como si todo peligro hubiera desaparecido en el mundo.

Se sentó en el banquillo que Chopper había dejado a un costado y elevó las piernas poniéndolas sobre la cama. Bebió un trago largo sin quitarle la vista de encima y así pasaron los segundos, los minutos, las horas. La botella estaba vacía y no tenía ganas de caminar todo ese trecho hasta al barco para hacerse de otra. Tenía sus cigarrillos armados al menos, y encendió uno en la penumbra iluminando escasamente. Bajó las piernas y se estiró hacia delante para contemplar más de cerca al marimo y espetarle un sentido idiota, uno nuevo a los tantos que ya le había dedicado, pero esta vez con un matiz distinto.

—Más te vale despertar, imbécil, algún día tenemos que salir de esta isla —soltó, enojado tal vez consigo mismo o con la situación de verse en deuda con él, y sobre todo preocupado. Frunció la frente, sintiendo un inoportuno nudo en la garganta y una presión en el estómago—Más te vale no morir, ¿me oíste? —Dejó caer la frente sobre el pecho desnudo de Zoro, notándolo frío. Se incorporó buscando la manta que estaba a los pies— ¿Qué haré si te mueres? Me rehúso a cargar con la culpa, idiota, así que más te vale despertar en condiciones.

Sabía que hablarle no tenía sentido y quizás por eso lo hacía, como sabía que Roronoa no lo escuchaba, podía al fin desahogarse e intentar deshacerse de ese molesto nudo en la garganta que no le permitía respirar con facilidad.

Al extender la manta sobre el cuerpo del espadachín, sus dedos recorrieron involuntariamente la curtida piel del guerrero y un hormigueo muy particular se apoderó de sus extremidades y poco a poco de su cuerpo. Volvió a sentarse pero esta vez junto a él, en la cama. Estar tantas horas en la misma posición y sobre esa tarima de madera era molesto, y Zoro no estaba consciente para reprocharle la cercanía y abochornarlo al punto de querer morir o matarlo, o las dos cosas.

—¿Quién te pidió que me salvaras? —farfulló cerca de su rostro, entre dientes—Supongo que tú también pensarás lo mismo —caviló a lo último.

Buscó otro cigarrillo en el bolsillo y lo fumó sin darle más de dos pitadas, una pierna sobre el suelo y la otra encogida, con la frente apoyada sobre su palma; rió con mesura, pues suponía que debía verse patético.

—Humillarme así. Ya verás, marimo, cuando despiertes, las patadas que te daré —refunfuñó pisando el cigarro, lo encaró, como si estuviese hablando con un Zoro consciente. Lo tomó de la quijada fuertemente y con severidad acotó—: ya sé que tú eres más fuerte que yo, pero eso no te da derecho a hacer esas estupideces. No lo vuelvas a hacer. —Expresarlo en voz alta era más vergonzoso de lo que había imaginado pero, como siempre solía ser para Sanji, decir las cosas estando a solas era diferente que reconocerlas públicamente. Y ni muerto iba a reconocerle a Zoro que éste era más fuerte. En un deje de orgullo se retractó—en realidad tienes más resistencia, es todo. —y ahora se sentía más estúpido que al inicio.

¿Por qué, con un demonio que alguien le explicase, sentía esas irrefrenables ganas de llorar? Sanji en el fondo era un llorón, que no lo hiciese frente a las personas, que aparentase ser más duro, no significaba que no llorase a solas, cuando nadie lo veía. A decir verdad se deprimía con facilidad, y siempre tenía motivos para sentirse emocionado. Aguantaba, aguantaba y aguantaba hasta que terminaba por explotar. Siempre era igual, como la despedida con el viejo en el Baratie. Sonrió de medio lado, teniéndose lástima a sí mismo. Siempre le había resultado difícil mostrar ese lado blando.

Soltó el rostro de Zoro, o al menos dejó de apretar con tanta fuerza cuando notó que ese cosquilleo volvía a invadirlo colándose en todo su ser y concentrándose en su estomago. Una ligera caricia y la mirada de tristeza que nunca, nadie en la tripulación, le había visto al cocinero.

—Me has humillado, pero gracias —cerró los ojos, se suponía que no debía darle las gracias.

Y más le valía a ese All Blue existir, porque de las patadas que le daría al mar lo pensaba dejar seco. Sí, era estúpido enojarse con el mar, pero preferible antes que con sí mismo, con Zoro o con la situación.

Su mano abarcó toda la mejilla del espadachín y se permitió ese momento de debilidad cobijado en la soledad.

—Si te mueres no podrás ser el mejor espadachín del mundo, marimo —sonrió con tristeza y dejó caer lentamente la cabeza sobre el lecho—conviértete en el mejor espadachín, ¿sí? Así podré alardear de que te pateé el culo. Que no se te ocurra morir, porque si lo haces, te juro… —pensó un instante antes de soltar lo primero que le vino a la mente—te patearé tanto el trasero que después te van a tener que juntar con una pala.

El alcohol, la modorra, el sueño que igualmente tenía acumulado, le hicieron sucumbir. Tal vez una botella había sido suficiente para tumbarlo, él no era de beber como cosaco al estilo de Zoro, tenía menos resistencia.

Despertó no sólo por la claridad que lo enceguecía —a esa hora de la mañana el sol pegaba de lleno en esa parte del castillo— sino por el barullo que ocasionaban todos. Abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose con la triste realidad; Zoro estaba a su lado, todavía durmiendo boca arriba, y a un costado Chopper cambiándole las vendas.

—Buenos días —susurró el reno con naturalidad.

—¡Maldición! —intentó ponerse de pie pero la sorpresa de verse en esa situación tan cercana con el espadachín y todos como espectadores le llevó a realizar un movimiento precipitado y torpe dando como resultado que terminase en el suelo.

—¡Sanji, comida! —gritó Luffy desde el centro de la sala. Notó sin demasiada dificultad que nadie parecía reparar en el detalle de que hubiese pasado la noche en la cama de Zoro y junto a él. Quizás para ahorrarle la vergüenza preferían hacer de cuenta que no habían visto nada por muy obvio que fuera. A decir verdad no había necesidad de pensar algo en concreto, el que se perseguía con el tema era Sanji. Para los demás era lógico que estuviese preocupado, para un grupo pequeño era más lógico todavía dado lo acontecido. No había nada reprochable ni sobrenatural en el acto.

Sea lo que fuera, Sanji lo agradeció internamente, se puso de pie y comenzó con la rutina del día, preparar el desayuno a un centenar de piratas hambrientos y algo especial para Zoro, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Y es que NADA había ocurrido, sólo se había emborrachado y quedado dormido en la cama del marimo, ¿qué tenía raro de eso? ¿Nami lo habría visto?

La fiesta parecía no tener fin, armaban jaleo desde que se despertaban hasta que el sueño los vencía. Algún día tendrían que partir, cuando Zoro abriese los ojos. Dos días después decidieron que se lo llevarían inconsciente, no querían perder más días. No hizo falta tampoco, Roronoa despertó sintiéndose renovado. Fijó la vista en la enorme sala y un olor muy agradable a comida inundó sus fosas nasales. A un costado, sobre la tarima y cubierta con un trapo, había una fuente. Sonrió cerrando los ojos y, como si fuera Luffy, devoró todo el contenido en un segundo. Esa mañana le pareció sublime la comida de Sanji; siempre lo era, pero esa le resultó particular, quizás porque había estado más de tres días durmiendo y a esas alturas cualquier cosa le parecía una exquisitez.

Se puso de pie asombrado de no escuchar el barullo diario que hacían los demás, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de piratas que aún había en Thriller Bark. Divisó al esqueleto sentado en el suelo tocando el violín frente a lo que parecía ser una tumba.

Brooke dejó de tocar, observándolo.

—¿Ya estás mejor?

—Sí, sólo necesitaba dormir un poco.

Quería darle una digna sepultura a su katana muerta, Brooke entonces musitó algo respecto a que ahora pasaba a ser parte de la tripulación y Zoro le dio su más sentido pésame. Era sabido que no resultaba ser nada fácil pertenecer a esa tripulación, ser un "Mugiwara". Brooke en cambio sentía que valía la pena, era un grupo muy especial, muy unido.

—Ya me había olvidado lo que es tener nakama's, pero ustedes me lo recordaron —lo miró, aunque no tenía ojos—Fuiste muy valiente ante Kuma, y es honor para mí ser parte de la tripulación. Sólo espero no ser una carga.

Zoro negó con la cabeza, no había sido valiente, y por eso dijo:

—Es lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho… el cocinero, o cualquiera de nosotros —la voz fue perdiendo potencia al mencionar a Sanji. —Somos así…

—Sí —murmuró Brooke como si estuviese perdido en sus pensamientos—, él estuvo muy preocupado por ti estos tres días —sonrió, aunque no fue visible, ¿cómo serlo si era puro huesos?—No se despegó de ti en estas tres noche; cuando estuviste con fiebre le exigió a Chopper que fuera a descansar mientras él se quedaba a vigilarte. Es agradable tener nakama's así, ¿verdad? —Zoro arqueó las cejas y Brooke, notando que había movimiento a su alrededor, se puso de pie alegando que iba a ayudar a cargar en el Sunny las provisiones.

Entonces Roronoa, en la soledad que prudentemente le había dejado Brooke llegó a la conclusión de que no había sido un sueño. Se llevó una mano a la mejilla, como si todavía sintiese el toque del cocinero, la ligera caricia y el roce de labios en la frente, en un intento fútil por controlar la temperatura. El corazón le comenzó a latir con frenesí al comprender que no había sido una quimera, ni fantasía provocada por la fiebre. Sanji había estado ahí, había sentido sin duda su calor, muy junto a su cuerpo; el peso a su lado ocupando un espacio en la cama y los brazos enredándose en su anatomía. La ligera respiración y el inconfundible aroma a tabaco mezclado con el olor a comida marítima.

Se sentía inquieto, guardaba en su mente algunas de las palabras que Sanji le había dedicado y la intención detrás del gesto. Se sentía feliz, pero no era una felicidad completa, era una melancólica. Se alegraba de estar vivo, como Brooke vociferaba a cada rato: valía la pena, pero no tenía sentido estarlo si debía presenciar la muerte de Sanji o de cualquier de sus amigos. Sonrió confiado y seguro de estar a solas. ¿Por qué se sentía tan estúpidamente dichoso? ¿Por comprobar que incluso a Sanji podía confiarle su vida? Claro, pese a que se llevaban a las patadas —en el sentido más literal posible— confiaba tanto en ese bastardo como en Luffy o en cualquiera de los otros tripulantes.

Sin embargo no entendía por qué esa felicidad efímera estaba tan empañada. Sentía una presión en el pecho y una ligera molestia. Hasta que la respuesta llegó por sí sola con la voz de Sanji:

—¡Nami-san, deja que te cargue, todavía estás herida!

Exhaló el suspiro que tenía atorado y cerró los ojos. Ahí tenía la respuesta, fue como una daga envenenada directo a su pecho. Maldito cocinero pervertido y adorador de mujeres. Zoro lo sabía, él no lo era; por supuesto: era bien hombre, sería el mejor espadachín del mundo pero nunca sería competencia para Nami o cualquier otra fémina.

—Era hora, lechuga humana, nos atrasamos por tu culpa —vociferó Sanji disimulando la emoción que sentía por verlo de nuevo consciente, pero la ligera sonrisa lo delató.

—Cállate bastardo, recién despierto y ya tengo que soportarte. Quítate de mi vista, ver tus ridículas cejas rizadas me marea y me da nauseas—contraatacó Zoro y la pequeña disputa diaria dio comienzo, necesaria para que ambos comprobasen que las cosas estaban en su debido lugar, que todo seguía igual y que seguiría así.

Sin embargo algo había cambiado, algo se había quebrado y una _puerta_ se había abierto. Eran esos instantes en el que los lazos se solidificaban, endureciéndose y haciéndose inquebrantables.

—¿Y?... —murmuró Sanji cargando la bolsa con condimentos, sintiéndose seguro de que no había nadie alrededor—¿comiste? —consultó con seriedad y cierta rudeza.

—Sí, estaba delicioso —carraspeó, ¿por qué se sentía nervioso? Quizás porque nunca antes le había hecho un cumplido a Sanji—Gracias.

—No —elevó una mano—, yo tampoco quiero que tú me agradezcas nada —había dicho mucho con esas escuetas palabras.

Zoro frenó los pasos viéndolo marcharse y volvió a sonreír, pero de inmediato al percatarse de que no estaba solo en el mundo adoptó una postura más digna. Tomó una bolsa enorme ganándose el regaño de Chopper, recién había salido del umbral de la muerte y no sólo se había quitado las vendas sino que encima hacía trabajo pesado.

No importaba caer de nuevo si sabía que tendría a amigos de ese talante ahí para cuidarlo, si sabía que Sanji estaría ahí para cocinarle. ¿Qué se buscasen otro cocinero? No, él no permitiría que se vieran en la necesidad de hacerlo, y no quería otro cocinero en el barco. Los lugares que cada uno ocupaban en la tripulación eran irremplazables y ahora el del cocinero, más que nunca.

Sin duda algo raro pasaba allí, pero Sanji no era aún capaz de vislumbrar qué nuevas fibras habían sido tocadas. Una revolución interna, personal y sin precedentes. Una transmutación que algunos llaman deseo o amor.

* * *

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

_Muchas gracias por leer ^^. Tengo otro, que es un Sanji x Zoro, pero como tiene lemon, apenas lo termine lo estaré subiendo en mi LJ. Aviso porque sé que a muchos nos gusta, y en cuanto a mí jamás verán un fic lemon en mi cuenta de ffpuntonet xD._

_17 de diciembre de 2010_

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


End file.
